kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Clioneman
|classification = Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 1,070,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Solar Energy Heat, XYZ Crush|japanese_voice = Takurō Takasaki|other_voices = Dan Green (English)|anime = HF Replacement Matches (First Appearance)|manga = Chapter 29 (First Appearance)}} Clioneman (クリオネマン) is based on the clione. He is a wrestler made entirely of water, who is a main focus of the Hercules Factory Replacement Matches. He battles against Seiuchin and Mantaro Kinniku. About Clioneman is a recent graduate of the Hercules Factory, who is sent to Earth to challenge "Team AHO" (the New Generation that have grown lazy and ineffective in their duties). He is a teammate of Dead Signal, Jade, and Scarface. He first battles against Seiuchin on the Sole of Hercules, before later going head-to-head against Mantaro Kinniku. Mantaro defeats Clioneman, who is not featured again in the anime or manga. 'Story' [[HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc|'HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc']] Clioneman joins the Hercules Factory along with Jade, Scarface, and Dead Signal as a second year student. For his graduation match he fought and defeated Wolfman in under five minutes. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 28 He and the others are then pitted against Mantaro Kinniku and the other First Years in a Replacement Tournament, with the losing class being sent back to the Hercules Factory for more training while the winning class stays and protects Japan. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 30 At the match drawing, Clioneman is pitted against Seiuchin. They battle on the Sole of Hercules, surrounded by a lake. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 31 As the fight starts Seiuchin has the advantage until it's revealed that Clioneman was just testing Seichin's strength. He transforms his arm into an ice shield then a sword and pierces Seiuchin's foot. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 33 He then sucks him in to his Jelly Body and repeatedly punches himself doing more damage to Seiuchin inside. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 34 Clioneman then jumps skyward and slams Seiuchin's face into the turnbuckle using his XYZ Crash. Seiuchin's mom throws a fish into Clioneman's body allowing Seiuchin to escape. Clione expands his body into his aqua lens and attempts to burn Seiuchin alive. But only sets him on fire when he attempts to burn junior high kids attempting to help Seiuchin who he then tricks to run inside his Jelly Body and punctures him with his vertabreaker. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 35 Even though Seiuchin is pretty much beat up, Clioneman jumps skyward again and executes another XYZ Crash. He taunts Seiuchin by saying, "here's the outside world you thirsted for, sir" who he then drops off the Sole of Hercules, being named the winner for this match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 36 During a ceremony, Clioneman, along with Mantaro, Jade, and Scarface, are all introduced as the semi-finalists, appearing inside action figure packaging (with the exception of Jade, who is absent). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 45-46 Clioneman is the first to come out of his package and take his seat. Mantaro, being the only from his team to make it, attempts to team up with one of the other guys, but Clioneman coldly refuses. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 46 On the day of the semi-finals, Clioneman is pitted against Mantaro. He arrives at the ring in a floating block of ice, from which he breaks out.Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 50 Their fight begins with the two of them charging at each other. Mantaro goes low and puts Clioneman in a menacing bear hug. Clioneman screams in agony, and then, as if it were an act, he slips out and jumps into the air for a Jelly Body Attack. He opens up his body and falls to engulf Mantaro, but he is repelled and Mantaro uses the opportunity to reverse suplex him on to the top of his head. It is also revealed that Mantaro is immune to water attacks due to being unable to swim and a 'land animal', which is changed - in the anime dub - to him not showering for months being the reason. Mantaro puts Clioneman in a Scorpion Lock. Clioneman manages to break free and send a drop kick on Mantaro, sending Mantaro flying over the ropes, but his foot gets caught in one. Clioneman morphs his arms into blades and cuts the ropes,sending Mantaro to fall in the water below. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 51 Clioneman brings a soaking Mantaro back to the ring, and Clioneman now has the advantage, as he can absorb Mantaro now that he's wet. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 52 With Mantaro trapped inside Clioneman, Clioneman begins pounding on him, until Mantaro urinates. Disgusted, Clioneman throws Mantaro out of him. Mantaro puts Clioneman in a headlock, launches into the air and slams Clioneman's head into the top of the ring post (Stone Cold Steiner), as Clioneman did to Seiuchin with the XYZ Crash. Clioneman falls into the water. As Mantaro does his victory dance, Clioneman emerges from the water. He has morphed himself into a giant squid, and spears Mantaro in the gut. Clioneman morphs into his magnifying glass form, and erupts Mantaro in flames. Mantaro jumps into the ocean to douse the flames. As Mantaro returns, he is covered in octopi that strangely look like him, and has the octopi spray ink all over Clioneman's magnifying glass. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 53 After Mantaro banters about how smart he is, he sends a strong kick to the lens, breaking it to pieces. Mantaro tells Clioneman that he is going to defeat him and avenge his friends. Clione morphs the shards into sea shells and uses them as projectiles to fire at Mantaro. Clioneman then morphs into a giant jellyfish and uses his tentacles to slam Mantaro around. Clioneman laughs at everyone's attempts to cheer Mantaro on, saying that their support is useless. Clioneman throws Mantaro into the water and freezes it with his breath, trapping Mantaro inside a large chunk of ice. Clioneman sucks the frozen Mantaro into his body, sinking Mantaro into unconsciousness. Mantaro eventually awakens due to the support from his friends, but Clioneman traps Mantaro with his rib cage. The attack pierces Mantaro's flesh and causes him to bleed, which makes visible all of Clioneman's internal organs. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 54 Clioneman decides that he must finish this fight right away, and attempts to do the XYZ Crash. With encouragement from Mantaro's friends, Mantaro gets the strength to break off a piece of Clioneman's ribs and stabs a hole in Clioneman, giving Mantaro a hole to break free. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 55 All of Mantaro's friends and the crowds begin to cheer Mantaro on, giving Mantaro the strength to have the upper hand on Clioneman. Jade attempts to support Clioneman by cheering him on, but Clioneman tells Jade to stop being such a fool, saying that he needs no help. Clioneman attempts another XYZ Crash, but Mantaro reverses the attack into the Iroha Hell Tour, defeating Clioneman. As Clioneman is being taken away on a stretcher, Mantaro says he won because of Friendship. Before Clioneman is taken into the ambulance, Jade stands by worried. Scar Face tells Jade that there is nothing he can do and that he should stop caring. Jade punches Scar Face just as Clioneman calls out to him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 56 He says that Scar Face is right, that there is nothing he can do for him now, but that he saved his life in the ring. Jade is puzzled, and Clioneman explains that when Mantaro's friends were cheering him on, they gave Mantaro power, while Clioneman's drained. It was only when Jade began to cheer for him, that he was able to at least lose with some dignity. He mentions that he was too proud to accept the help while he was in the ring, but realizes the power of friendship now, and is thankful that Jade did try to help. Clioneman is taken away in the ambulance. [[Poison Six Pack Arc|'Poison Six Pack Arc']] During Mantaro's fight against Maximillian, various characters around the world are cheering him on. Clioneman, along with Dead Signal and Sunshine, are shown watching Mantaro fight on TV, and are cheering him on to win. Techniques ; クラッシュ}} : Clioneman absorbs the opponent and uses his spine and ribs to hold them before driving their heads into the canvas or the ring post. ; ; : Clioneman turns his body into a magnifying glass and uses the suns energy as a super heated beam. ; ; : Clioneman stretches his Jelly Body so that he can wrap it around his opponent in bizarre form of submission hold. ; : Clioneman can use this technique to stretch his hand out for either attacking or supportive purposes. ; : Clioneman's vertebrae and ribs appear and enclose his opponent, puncturing them in the process. This is the set up for the xyz Crash. It is important to note that he uses this technique along with his knowledge of acupuncture to reduce bleeding. ; : He turns his right arm into a shield of ice. ; : He turns his right arm into a sword of ice. ; : Clioneman breathes freezing air out to freeze the opponent. ; : Clioneman performs a front flip, ending with both of his heels kicking his opponent. ;Squid Shot : Clioneman turns into a giant squid and stabs the beak of the squid into his opponent. ; 落し,|Kurage Otoshi}} : Clioneman turns into a jellyfish and, after delivering a flurry of kicks with his tendrils, drops to the ground with his opponent under him. Against Mantaro he ended the drop by turning back into his regular form and using a leg drop. ; : After his Convex Lens Body is shattered, Clioneman transforms the broken shards into spiral conch shells that can pierce his opponent as they fall. 'Career Information' Title *Hercules Factory 2nd Year Student (#21) *Generation EX ;Win/Loss Record *O Wolfman (???) *O Seiuchin (XYZ Crush) *X Kinniku Mantaro (Iroha Hell Tour) Trivia *Laugh: Kyo~Kyokyokyo (キョーキョキョキョ) *Submitted by: Kazunori Ōsawa (大澤一範) of Shizuoka 'External Links' *アニメ・漫画・ゲーム・特撮・必殺技辞典 'References' 'Navigation' ja:クリオネマン Category:New Generation Category:Hercules Factory Second Year Graduate Category:Generation EX Category:Characters from Russia Category:Seigi Chojin